Pregnant Runaway
by PeanutButter VanillaIceCream
Summary: Mikan when to a dance and spent the night with Natsume after getting drunk. She refuses to tell him her identity but how will she manage when he has her treasured item from her deceased parents and she is pregnant with his child. Will Mikan get away from the evil of her step-family and bring happiness to her child? Completed.
1. Prologue

**DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**

**Some chapters have been revised**

* * *

**Prologue**

Mikan Sakura, seven-teen year old high school junior at Alice Academy, was the maid of the house though she was a happy teenager once upon a time but it all changed after her father's death. Mikan lived with her step-mother Himeko Koizumi and step-sister, Luna Koizumi, in a mansion that Mikan's father owned before he passed away, her mom died giving birth to her. Though the house was big enough for 10 people to live comfortably, Mikan's evil step-family had her live in a small room on the first floor that was barely big enough to fit a bed, bureau, wall closet, and a 2ft by 3ft wooden table with a wooden chair.

Himeko never treated Mikan like a daughter but more like a slave since she would give Mikan endless amounts of chores before and after school. Luna would have Mikan do all her homework since she claimed she was too busy to do it though she spends her time watching TV, listening to music, and watching random clips on YouTube.

Despite her bad life at her house she had it pretty good in her school life with Hotaru Imai, Sumire Shouda, Nonoko Ogasawara, and Anna Umenomiya. Hotaru came from a rich family so she is Mikan's next door neighbor since they both live in the rich part of town. Nonoko and Anna are twins though their last name's are different since Nonoko got her father's last name while Anna got her mother's maiden name and they come from wealthy families as well as Sumire so they live across the street from Mikan's house.

Flaming Stars is a popular band in which the members are also models consisting of Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Yuu Tobita, Kokoro and Kitsuneme Yome (twins) that is the other next door neighbor of Mikan but they just moved in after deciding to go back to school in the place they grew up and that is where the story begins…


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**Sunday Febuary 6, Mikan's POV **_

I was vacuuming one of the two L-couches in the living room while Himeko and Luna sat on the other couch watching a gossip channel talking about how the famous group Flaming Stars were leaving their modeling and singing job to go back to a normal life in their hometown. I knew Luna was head over heels for the leader, Natsume Hyuuga, since I see CDs, posters and magazines all over her room when I have to go clean it. I also hear her playing songs by them through her iPod though she totally sucks at singing along to the lyrics.

Just then we all notice five sport cars making a racket outside and Himeko and Luna head to the window in the room that faces the vacant mansion next to our place. I watch from across the room though I could clearly see five boys around my age head into the house and Luna immediately shouts "O.M.G. the members of Flaming Stars are moving in next to us!" and wildly points to the window that gives a view of the neighbor's house.

The models don't interest me the least bit so I hurry away to clean the dining room since I finished vacuuming.

_**Next day**_

Alice Academy is only a block away so I could get there in less than 5 minutes by walking though I think it is silly for Luna to take a limo with it being so close. My friends, Hotaru, Sumire, Nonoko, and Anna walk with me to school.

We head to our lockers which are right next to each other.

There's a lot of noise this morning since girls all around are squealing about seeing Flaming stars right outside of the school gates.

I ignore them since I do not care one thing about them.

First bell rings so my friends and I hurry to our homeroom which we all have together.

_**Normal POV**_

The late bell rings and all the students are hurrying to their class. The classroom layout is 3 columns with 2 people per table so Mikan's friends occupy most of the first row. Hotaru and Anna sit on the desk in the center column right in front of the teacher's desk, Sumire and Nonoko sit in the column next to the door, and Mikan sits alone on the farthest column from the door that is near the window.

The second row is empty since Luna and all the other students think its "cooler" to sit in the back rows away from the teacher.

_**Mikan's POV**_

I see our gay homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei, dance into the room late.

The class quiets down as sensei heads to his desk.

"I have wonderfully news for all of you." Narumi says with a huge smile. "We are going to have 5 new students today." And he starts jumping up and down like a little girl. "You can come in now boys." Narumi says like he is going to explode with joy.

I think I saw almost everyone girl in the back rows faint or fix their hair or do something to catch the new students' attention.

I could not believe my bad luck when I see the members of Flaming Stars enter the classroom.

"Well I guess there is no need for an introduction since I'm sure you all know them so I'll just give the boys their assigned seats and I'll be on my way outta here since I got an important meeting." Narumi says.

"Kokoro and Kitsuneme sit in the desk behind Nonoko and Sumire." And he points to the desk in the second row first column.

"Ruka and Yuu can sit in the desk behind Hotaru and Anna." He points to the desk in the second row second column.

"and Natsume can side next to Mikan" I give Narumi a death glare since I did not want to sit next to him since all the fan girls would crowd around him and it would annoy me.

"Then again you could sit in the desk behind Mikan in the second row third column near the window. I gotta leave now so free period" Sensei says in shaky voice and ends it with an uneven laughter then bolts out of the room.

The new students head to their assigned seats.

"You better not talk to them" Luna whispers to me as soon as she arrives at my desk.

"Like I would want to talk to them" I say in a disgusted tone and roll my eyes.

"Good, keep it like that" she smirks and leaves to flirt with Natsume along with all the other girls in the class trying to hit on one of the Flaming Star members.

My friends gather around my desk and begin chatting about what to do today. Their like me when it comes to our opinion on the famous band and models.

I hear a beep from the PA system signaling that an announcement with be made so everyone quiets down a bit.

"A reminder to all students that the Valentine's Day masquerade ball with be held one week from now which is next Monday, February 14 at 8pm. The attire is semi-formal. That will be it for the morning announcements and I hope you all have a wonderful day" the principal announces and another beep is heard signaling the PA system is being turned off.

"I can't wait for it I already made all our dresses their so pretty" Anna happily says.

"I'm not sure I can go Luna would probably have me work all day the time of the ball so I cannot go" I say with sadness in my voice.

"But you have to go your dress is the best one I have ever made please please please come"

"You know I could get in trouble if they find out I did not do the chores while they were gone"

"Not unless the chores get done while you at the ball" Hotaru says suddenly talking.

"I can't be at two places at once"

"Yes you could it seems your forgetting I'm a genius inventor. So you'll be going to the ball because I don't want Anna getting as annoying as you for not going and so I could also test my new invention and you're going to be paying me 1,000 yen." She holds out her hand with money signs in her eyes.

I stare at her since I was liking Hotaru for being my best friend until I hear the last part but neverless I handed her the money since my father gave me a bank account that I could only access that has billions and billions of yen before he passed away so I'm not exactly poor but I keep that a secret from Luna and Himeko. My four friends know about it but only Hotaru takes advantage of it.

"Thanks Hotaru I actually really wanted to go and wear a pretty dress" I said.

"I know, that why I'm doing this idiot" Hotaru states plainly.

_**Natsume's POV**_

I shoo all the fan girls away and my gang gathers around my desk.

I notice the girl in front of me, I think sensei called her Mikan, was surrounded by four girls at her desk. I was eavesdropping a bit and they didn't seem to be talking about Flaming Stars which surprised me but I ignored that fact.

"We gotta go to the ball I bet we'll meet good partners and maybe get a girlfriend and besides that we got nothing better to do" Kitsuneme says. Koko nods in agreement along with Yuu and Ruka. They all look at me at the same time waiting for my response.

"Fine" I say though I'm sure it would be just as boring as doing nothing and I knew my friends wouldn't go if I didn't go.

_**Luna's POV**_

"Hey Natsume" I say with a sweet smile

He looks at me. He looks so hot.

Then he turns his head away from me…

"Hey why are you ignoring me!" I shouted

He doesn't answer so I start getting boiling mad.

I notice Mikan and her dumb friends have turned their attention toward me due to my yelling.

_**Mikan's POV**_

My friends and I turn around and see Luna trying to flirt with Natsume. No surprise there.

"Hey!" I hear Ruka suddenly say and points at me. "Aren't you the girl we used to play with because all the other girls were afraid of your tomboy personality?

I raise an eyebrow.

Natsume turned to look at me.

I see Luna but in.

"What are you talking about Ruka, don't you remember me? I was like your bestest friend back then before all your fame." –Luna

"Sorry but I only remember Mikan and her friends Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire. Right Mikan you played with me and my gang a lot?" –Ruka

I stay quiet wondering if I should answer. I had blocked out all the memories before my father's death but I'm starting to remember them. The Flaming Star members used to be my childhood friends before middle school which was when they had left for their career and that was when my father died too.

"Yeah I remember you were all tough because you had no mother" –Koko

I glare at him and he hides behind Kitsuneme.

"Koizumi you came here right when Flaming Stars was starting their career but I remember once that you saw them in Mikan's house when they we saying their goodbyes" –Hotaru

Everyone in the room is now staring at us. No one talks.

"So, um… how are you now? How's your father?" Yuu says in a shaky voice.

I go silent and make sure that my face shows no emotion.

"Her father is dead but he married my mom before he died so I'm her step-sister" –Luna

"Is that true Mikan" –Yuu

I nod.

"We're sorry for your loss" –Ruka

"How could you Mikan, not tell me you were friends with Flaming Stars. I mean seriously I give you the best and this big secret you know how much I idolized them" –Luna

I gag at what Luna had said.

"It wasn't important; them being here would not change my life"

I then turn to leave the room.

_**Hotaru's POV**_

I know Mikan left the class because she couldn't hold her tears anymore. Those who did this will pay badly.

I turn toward Flaming Stars and Luna.

Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka.

I shoot each Flaming Star once and Luna twice with my baka gun.

"What was that for Imai!?" –Ruka

"Yeah I thought we were childhood friends too" –Kitsuneme

"It's good to see you again Sumire, Anna, Nonoko" –Yuu

"I can't believe you still have the baka gun" –Koko

"You made my best friend cry idiots. Childhood friends or not"

"Why did I get hit twice" –Luna

"Cause I like hurting you since you have brought so much pain to Mikan"

I turn to find Mikan. Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko follow.

_**Natsume's POV**_

I didn't really understand what Imai's last sentence meant but didn't really care.

At least the scene made all the fan girls stay at their seats though they were talking about what just happened.

"Man, I wonder what happened when we were gone" –Ruka

"Don't care" I say blankly

"You should you've had a crush on Mikan since pre-kindergarten"- Koko

I give a death glare at Koko.

_**Luna's POV**_

I cannot let Mikan go to the masquerade ball I better give her tons of chores messing up the whole house for her to clean would be a good idea. And also since I just overheard from Koko that Natsume liked Mikan. He should like me not my bitchy maid.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Next week February 14 after school 8pm Mikan's POV**_

"Mikan I expect for you to mow the lawn in both the front and backyard, clean the bathrooms, the bedrooms including the empty guestrooms in the second and third floor, wax the floor, vacuum all the furniture, wash and iron the clothes, clean the kitchen, and dusk out every single inch of the house. Here's the list of your chores and what I need from the store. I expect everything done by the time I come back at midnight." Himeko tells me as she leaves for some event; Luna has already left for the masquerade ball.

As soon as the door closes I feel relieved from having her finally leaves though I'm sure with all the work I can't go to the ball.

The door suddenly openly and I start freaking out thinking Himeko was coming back to get something she forget.

Turns out it is my friends.

I smile for the first time of the day.

Anna is holding five dresses in big protective bags.

Nonoko and Sumire were holds boxes which are probably the shoes and accessories.

Anna hands each of us a bag containing a dress and we all hurry to a bathroom to change.

_**10 minutes later**_

Everyone is in Himeko's room since it's the master bedroom. We're putting on accessories, make-up, fixing our hair, and putting on our shoes.

Hotaru is wearing a dark purple dress decorated with lavender petals. She has amethysts necklace, earring and bracelets. Black 2inch heels with mini amethysts scattered.

Sumire is wearing a sky blue sheath dress. She has sapphire necklaces, earring, and bracelet. Her 3inch heels are a very pale blue color.

Anna is wearing a solid red colored A-line style evening gown. She has white pearls attached to her necklace and earring. Her 2inch wedges are dark pink with a small light pink bow at the toe.

Nonoko is wearing an ivory colored empire dress style that stops a little after her knees. She has string necklaces and bracelets that are decorated with black pearls. Her 2inch wedges are light purple with a white bow at the toe.

I'm wearing a cherry blossom colored cocktail dress. I have a white gold necklace and earrings each decorated with a heart shaped diamond. I'm wearing the bracelet my dad gave my mom when they found out she was pregnant with me. Dad gave it to me a few months after I was born since my mom was not around to wear it. It's adjustable which is why I'm able to wear it 17 years later. The bracelet is a thick golden bangle with diamond decorating the outside and the inside is engraved "family for eternity."

Everyone is done getting ready so we head downstairs. Hotaru stops us when we're half way down the stairs.

"M.B.V.O.M. 1" she says plainly.

A robot taller than us arrives at the bottom of the stairs.

"Take a picture of us" Hotaru says before handing the robot a camera.

We pose on the stairs and head down to the first floor.

"M.B.V.O.M. 2, 3 come." Hotaru commands and 2 robots identical to the first come.

"What's M.B.V.O.M. mean?"

"'My Better Version Of Mikan.' These 3 robots will do all the chores Mikan is supposed to do. As soon as their done they'll return to my lab. Now let's go." –Hotaru

_**At Alice Academy's V-day masquerade ball Natsume's POV**_

My gang is chatting around the buffet table none of us having a partner.

"Guys look!" Koko yells loud enough for only us to hear.

I stare at where he is pointing and everyone else in the room has stopped to stare at the 5 girls coming into the room.

At least their more decent dressing then all the fan girls wearing super short, skin-tight, tube dresses showing a lot of cleavage.

We all agree to ask one of them to dance and head to where they're standing.

_**Mikan's POV**_

I see 5 guys coming toward us all wearing tuxedos but their tie and mask colors vary.

The one with a red tie and mask comes to me.

"May I have this dance miss?" he asks extending his arm out to offer his hand though I see a playful smirk on his face.

"Yes you may sir" I answer with a small curtsy and place my hand on his playing along.

He leads me to the center of the dance area where my friends are already dancing with a partner.

"Have I met you before miss?" my partner asks while observing my hair.

"Telling you would ruin the point of wearing a mask sir."

"Well not everyone follows the rules in school" he asks this time looing me in the eye probably observing it.

"Yes but I am known to."

"Your hair is beautiful"

"The color of your eyes are rare" I said before turning to head to the beverage area.

We're at the beverage table now. I grab a cup of something that looks like grape juice and drink it all then grab another one. My partner does the same.

"You're Natsume" I state after finishing my third punch. There's something with this juice it tastes strange but it's addictive.

"How do you know?"

"Color of your eyes is not exactly common" I state as matter-of-fact.

I stumble a bit as I try to back away since I never wanted to be around a famous person but my vision is starting to blur and I feel a bit light headed.

_**Natsume's POV**_

I grab my partner since she looked like she was gonna fall and was about to say something when I heard the microphone making a screeching sound.

Everyone turned to the stage where the principal stood with the mic in his hand.

"I would like to inform everyone that something that due to a few mistakes when ordering the food and drinks that the liquid that may look like grape juice is actually a very strong type of red wine so I advise everyone not to drink it and if you have already that it is best for you to go home and rest because the littlest of this drink could cause you to be drunk and do crazy things" the principal handed the mic back to the DJ and walked off the stage.

After hearing that I felt nervous since my partner and I had drunken three full glasses of the wine.

Sure enough I feel my face heating up a bit and not able to stand properly and I notice Mikan is in the same stat as she is walking unevenly. I grab her wrist before she could get further away and lead out of the school to my house.

I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing bringing a random girl to my room but she doesn't seem to know or care what is happening to her.

I take off her mask not caring who it is and throw her on the bed.

I quickly lock the door and made love to her for the rest of the night not thinking much of what I'm doing.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Next morning Mikan's POV**_

I wake up to a horrible headache and wonder what happened last night that seemed like a blur

Suddenly I remember the announcement the principal made and me getting drunk.

I panic when I notice the situation I'm in. Knowing that I had made love with a celebrity.

I quickly slip out of bed without much movement not wanting to wake Natsume up.

I get dressed and jump from his balcony to the grass in front of my room. I open my window and slip into my room without much noise. I'm glad that his room's window is in front of my room.

I get ready for school hoping Natsume would not remember what happened last night.

In record time I make Luna and Himeko's breakfast and rush out to find my friends' waiting for me outside.

"Why'd you leave so early last night Mikan?" –Anna

"Oh um well…" I quickly try to think of an excuse.

…

"Your hiding something no point in trying to lie your horrible at that" –Hotaru

"Errr…. I'll tell you guys later so we're not late for school" and hurry toward the direction of school.

My friends follow close behind.

_**Homeroom Natsume's POV**_

I'm so annoyed right now, I had woken up in the morning and realizing what I had done the previous night and looked to see if the girl I had partnered with last night was still there.

She wasn't. Guess she woke up earlier and left. Or maybe I have dreamt it all.

I had gotten ready for school and cleaned my room so my friends would not notice what I had done and I found a golden bracelet among the scattered clothes. The girl must have left it being in a hurry. I then loss all my doubts of it being a dream.

It was a 24k gold bracelet with diamonds on the outside in the shape of hearts. The inside was engrave "family for eternity"

I held the bracelet in my hand. I wanted to apologize to the girl for what I did and to give the bracelet back.

I say Mikan and her friends entering and getting to their seats right before the late bell rang.

_**Mikan's POV**_

I feel so embarrassed as soon as I enter the class and saw Natsume.

He doesn't seem to be affected by my entrance so I'm sure he didn't know it was me he had partnered with.

Then I notice something shiny in his hand and my heart sinks.

He has my bracelet I must have forgotten it while hurrying out of his room.

"Okay class please settle down; Natsume would like to make an announcement" –sensei

I look up from my book being a bit curious.

"I had a partner at the dance last night and she forgot her bracelet" he held up my bracelet that my dad have me. "If you're the mystery girl I danced with then prove it by telling me what happened last night and what the engraving on the bracelet are" –Natsume

He went back to his seat.

_**Cafeteria lunch break**_

Sumire, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and I were at our usual table trying to ignore the squeals of the fan girls of Flaming Stars.

There was a long line of girls claiming to be the girl and were making up random stories of what he has supposedly done with him the night of the dance and guessing the words of the engravings.

"So what happened last night Mikan?" –Sumire

"Yeah you said you would tell us" –Nonoko

"Please" –Anna

"You better tell us" – Hotaru

"Can't I tell you after school?"

"NO!" they said in unison

So I explained from when I had first gotten on the dance floor with him to when I had woken up in his room in the morning and him having my bracelet.

"So basically all I need now is to get that bracelet back from him and act as if nothing happened between us" I finished.

"It's not that simple you may not have a choice but to remember that event" –Hotaru

"What are you talking about?"

"So dense it's obvious what could result from what you did with him last night"

"I have no clue what you're talking about"

"I think I do it's probably that you have a chance of-" Sumire was cut off by Hotaru

"We'll have to wait a few days next Sunday all of you come to my house."

I'm really confused at this point but I guess I'll have to wait a while school.

_**Hotaru's Room Sunday Hotaru's POV**_

"Here" I shove 3 pregnancy tests into my best friend's hand

"_What_? Why would I need this?"

"Don't you ever learn anything in biology class?" –Sumire

"Just do it" –Anna

"To be on the safe side" –Nonoko

"Use all 3 to make sure the results are correct" I say though I'll kill Hyuuga if it's positive

Mikan listens obediently and goes into Hotaru's bathroom and shuts the door.

After a few minutes we hear a scream and hurry to the bathroom

The door's unlocked so we burst in.

I see Mikan on the floor with the pregnancy tests near her.

I grab them all swiftly and see that each of them has two blue lines.

_**Mikan's POV**_

I'm so scared I didn't think that this would ever happen to me.

I look up at my friends.

Hotaru looks like she is going to explode with anger.

Anna, Sumire, and Nonoko are frozen with shock in their faces.

"Hotaru please don't do anything wrong" I say trying to calm her down

"What not? He got you damn pregnant! We don't know what type of person he is doing this to you while being drunk. I'll kill him!"

"Please Hotaru I was drunk too so I could take the blame for this too"

"He was the one who did this though" and with that she stormed out of the bathroom.

I sign deeply knowing that when she has something on her mind she will not stop until she achieves her goal.

"It'll be aright Mikan were here for you" –Anna

"Yeah we'll help you whenever you need anything just say the word" –Sumire

"What are you gonna do with the baby?" –Nonoko

I stood up and walked out of the bathroom and dropped on the bed. I see Hotaru at her desk probably plotting something crazy with her invention to use on Natsume.

"I don't know. Hotaru?" I hear her sign

"I could keep you here if you want to keep the baby, it's safer, we could explain what happened to my parents, they're the type who would understand."

I thought about it for a bit.

"I'll keep the baby"

"The baby bump will probably not start showing until 8 months so when it becomes noticeable you'll move in with me to hide from your step-family and you'll have to skip school to keep it a secret. Let's go tell my parents how."

_**Normal POV**_

The five friends headed downstairs where they found Hotaru's parents in the living room. They all toke part in explaining the problem of what happened to Mikan and how they could help.

Like Hotaru had predicted, the adults agreed to their daughter's plan.

_**Four months later Normal POV**_

Natsume had still not given up finding his mystery girl even after so long.

Mikan would often vomit a lot while doing her chores assigned by Himeko and Luna which slowed her down a lot.

Mikan and her friends had explained everything to Narumi-sensei as well so he does not mind Mikan suddenly running out of the class

Some students got a bit suspicious of what she was doing but none of them cared about her so they dismissed the thought as quickly as it had come.

_**Classroom Natsume's POV**_

Sensei announced free period and had danced out of the room

"Man, it's been four months since the dance can't you forget about her already" –Kitsuneme

I glare at him.

"Its fine you're not the only one who wants to figure out their partner" –Ruka

"Yeah you gotta admit Kitsuneme you went all softy after that dance and went desperate to figure out who she is you almost toke off her mask" –Koko

"But there's nothing we could do about it" –Kitsuneme

"But all four of you know who your partner since you noticed their hair, eyes, and voice easily, your just too scared to ask them out" –Natsume

"Am not!" they said in unison

"Really?" I smirk.

Since today was a normal day all of Mikan's friends were crowded around her desk and all my friends were around my desk which was right behind her's.

"I pick Kitsuneme to go first unless you scared?" –Natsume

"Am not…..um Sumire" Kitsuneme said loud enough for only our two groups to hear.

Sumire and her friends looked up and all turned toward the person who spoke.

"Um well you see Sumire… I know you were the girl I danced with at the Valentine's day ball a long time ago… and I was kinda wondering if …if…if you wanna go out with me"

_**Mikan's POV**_

Sumire accepted.

I look at Natsume thinking back at dance but look away quickly seeing that our eyes meet for a few seconds.

_**Normal POV**_

Koko went next confessing to Nonoko and she happily accepted with a hug.

Anna accepted Yuu's shy confession.

Ruka was about to confess when he got hit with the baka gun.

"It toke you long enough" –Hotaru

"Oh um sorry so do you accept?" – Ruka

He got shot again.

"What do you think idiot?"

Mikan started to giggle.

"Don't worry bout it Ruka she says yes in her own way" –Mikan

Just then the bell announced dismissal time and all the students filed out.

"What is that bitch doing with Flaming Stars" –Luna

"Must be of some small matter no big deal please do not get upset" one of Luna's followers says

"Of course I won't get mad to be upset over such thing is not ladylike"

Over the four months Natsume had gotten closer to Mikan then any other girl though he doesn't know why he gives her special attention.

Mikan was talking with Natsume about their childhood and were about to leave the school grounds with her friends and their boyfriends when Luna and her followers stopped in front of her. They all noticed her at the same time and all the laughter and talking halted.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Luna's POV**_

Why that dumb maid is befriending Flaming Stars. How dare she, someone as low as her should not even be near them.

I storm over to where they are and stop in front of them with my followers behind me.

"What do you think you're doing bitch?" –Luna

"Walking home" –Mikan

"Why are you with Flaming Stars?" –Luna

"It's not really your business Luna" –Mikan

"Don't talk to Luna in such a manner" "Yeah who do you think you are" "You have not right to speak to our leader like that" "Our senpai is your master" My followers said

"Ugh. You guys are only her followers, you live in her shadow why don't you try being her friend that's a much better path or at least stop wasting your life following around someone like her" –Mikan

My followers suddenly went dead quiet.

"We gotta get going Mikan we have a lot of homework" –Anna

"Okay" –Mikan

They walk right past me and leave.

"Luna-senpai" –a follower of Luna

"What!" I snap

They flinch.

"We were thinking about what Mikan said and we're sorry to say but we will no longer be your followers'. We are living in your shadows and we don't like it. You were once a true leader but not anymore. Can we be friends instead?"

"No! I don't need friends their a bother; followers are much better they always agree with me"

"Then sorry we no longer will have any connection with you"

_**Normal POV**_

With that all the followers left Luna standing there dumbfounded.

That was the last day of the school year so everyone was on summer break

Mikan spent her time over the summer doing chores and visited her friend's when they were not on dates with their boyfriends.

Of course the news of a famous band having girlfriends would be known to the public soon.

Many times Mikan saw in the newspapers her friends with the members of Flaming Stars going out on dates and Mikan was in some of them when they would go in a group to spend the day.

During an interview with Flaming Stars the host asked of the relationships and Ruka, Yuu, Koko, and Kitsuneme confirmed the rumors true while Natsume said he and Mikan were only friends.

Since Luna didn't have her followers anymore she spent her time making a mess of the house so she could watch Mikan working to clean everything. She thought it was hilarious to make Mikan struggle to keep up with all her chores.

_**First Day of New School Year Mikan's POV**_

"Mikan! We're finally seniors so happy!" Anna and Nonoko said as I walked towards them.

"Yeah very exciting" I said in a tired tone. The baby in my stomach is slowing me down in my chores. I'm getting more tired from doing the difficult chores.

"You don't sound excited, oh you have an appointment after school for another check-up we'll finally get to know its gender" –Hotaru

"That's great Hotaru!" I said a bit happier now

Hotaru has been taking me to the doctor to make sure the baby is okay and her mom has given me great advice on how to look after myself when I'm in this state.

_**After school at doctor's office**_

Me and Hotaru were in the doctor's office waiting for the results after a few scannings.

The doctor finally comes in with some files. She smiles at me.

"Congratulation you are holding a healthy 7 month old baby girl!" –doctor

"Thank you Doctor" –Hotaru

I was over-joyed to hear the news.

We headed to Hotaru's house since my friends were waiting for us there.

As soon as I tell then the news smiles are plastered on their faces. They start jumping with joy.

"What are you going name her?" –Hotaru

Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko stop jumping all over the place waiting for my answer.

I think for a while until I finally thought of something.

"Akemi" I say slowly

"Red beauty?" –Anna

"Yes"

"Why?" –Sumire

Hotaru toke out one of the pictures the doctor gave us

It was a colored pictured so they could see her better.

Though her eyelids were shut the camera used was able to go see past it and it revealed crimson eyes behind them. Exactly like Natsume's.

The picture also showed that her hair looked like it had Mikan's colors.

"It's a perfect name for her I'm sure she will turn out pretty" –Nonoko

"Thanks, I hope she does"

_**Normal POV next month**_

Mikan was 8 months pregnant her baby bump was getting noticeable even when wearing loss clothes.

"You're moving to my house today" Hotaru suddenly said while walking home. Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko had left first since they had a date to get to. Hotaru had declined the date from Ruka.

"What? Why?" –Mikan

"Your bump is getting too noticeable and you needa get away from doing all those chores it's not good for the baby for you to be so stressed out. You want the best for her right?"

"Yes, I wanna get her everything I can"

"Great then let's go to your house and pack your things"

Hotaru had gotten some maids and butlers from her house to come and do all the work of packing everything in Mikan's room. Hotaru's parents greeted Mikan with open arms and she was lead to the guest's room where her belongings were already unpacked and put away.

"Hotaru what am I supposed to do about school?"

"Ship school obviously"

"But I can't miss school I'll get in trouble"

"I know that I'm thinking of a way to get you past"

"Okay thanks"

_**Back at Himeko's house hours later**_

"Mikan! Why is my dinner not on the table? Have you ironed my dress for my tea party?! Mikan! Answer me this instance!" –Himeko

"Mikan!" Why haven't you done my homework yet, you still need to clean my room, and you needa iron my uniform for tomorrow?!" –Luna

….

"Mikan! Answer me!" Luna and Himeko shout in unison when they did not get a response.

They hurry to Mikan's room on the first floor and burst in.

Its empty there's no clothes in the closet and all her belongings were no longer on the table.

"What is that bitch thinking?" –Luna

"Calm down Luna sweetie when she goes to school tomorrow give her what she deserves please darling" Himeko says with evil in her voice.

"Very well mother" Luna says with a devilish smirk on her face

_**Next day after school**_

Front door opens.

"Mother!" –Luna

The mansion door slams shut hard.

"Yes darling?" Himeko asks while walking to her daughter in the living room.

"The bitch wasn't at school today none of her friends were willing to answer my questions."

_**Flashback**_

"Hey pink-haired girl where's my maid?" -Luna

Anna turns to see Luna in front of her desk with her hands on her hip.

"Why would I tell someone like you?" -Anna

"Cause I'm her master"

"I don't know and you're not her boss" Anna lied easily

"Liar. You better tell me or I'll…."

"Why does it matter to you" –Hotaru

Flaming Stars looks at Luna and she notices it so she changes her answer

"Well of course I would be worried about her I mean she is my sister" she says with too much sweetness.

"Your only saying that to impress Flaming Stars" –Hotaru

"No"

"Rephrase. You're only saying that to impress _Natsume._ You have no chance"

"What! What's your problem all I wanna know is where's Mikan"

"Well we'll never tell you so leave us alone" –Sumire

"Fine be that way bitches but when I see her you'll regret this" Luna storms out of the room

_**End of Flashback**_

"I see well let's just forget about her there's no point in getting worked up trying to find a worthless person we'll just hire a few maids to do the chores" –Himeko

_**Next Day Homeroom Hotaru's POV**_

I hope this plan works. I know my 12th grade homeroom teacher Shigeo-sensei is the younger brother of the high school principal. Blackmailing skills come in handy.

I arrive at school 15 minutes before the first bell would ring and go up to sensei's desk.

"Sensei" I state plainly

He looks up from his paper work and smiles at me.

"Ah, hello Imai-san may I help you"

I hold up a picture of Shigeo-sensei kissing one of the girl sophomores on the lips.

"Imai-san!? Why do you have that picture!?" He stands up to grab it.

"I won't sell it or expose you secret of your forbidden love _if_ you allow me to be the one home schooling Mikan. I'll give her all the work you give us as well as the homework and besides I'm smarter then you and most of the other teachers here. All you have to do is input the grades and not mark her absence so she won't get in trouble. I won't tell you why she's absent"

"Imai-san I cannot do that the principal would fire me!"

"Then go ask the principal for your approval"

"I would never ask for such things"

I hold up another picture of him wearing a skirt and frilly blouse and a satisfied Narumi-sensei in the background.

"How'd you get that!?"

"We're going to the principal" I start walking toward the principal's office.

I open the door as nudge sensei to go in.

He enters. I close the door and wait outside. I take out my laptop from my bag and open it to show the secret video camera in the principal's office.

"Hi Souji-nii"

"Oh hello there brother why are you visiting couldn't it wait for after school?"

"Well not really, I'm asking your approval for Hotaru Imai-san in my homeroom class to be home schooling Mikan. She'll give Mikan my work and bring it back so I can count the grades. I also ask for you to approve of me not marking Mikan's absence." –Shigeo-sensei

"Are you crazy brother have to fallen for another high school girl you must stop this I cannot allow it! Ever!" –Souji

It looks like it's time for me to step in. I put away my laptop and walk into the office.

"Imai-san what are you doing here? Is what Shigeo-sensei said about you wanting to home school Mikan true?"

"What if it is?"

"I cannot allow for such actions!"

"It'll only be for a few months, besides…" I show him a picture of him in a bunny costume on Halloween with his wife beside him in the same outfit.

The principal blushes a deep red.

"I will not be blackmailed so easily by you Imai-san" Principal stubbornly says.

I pull out two more pictures of him. One of him sleeping on his desk, drooling and the other of him falling into mud on a rainy day.

"I have plenty of these Principal they could sell for millions"

The principal looks annoyed but defeated.

…

"Brother I approve of your idea. Hotaru may home school Mikan and you do not have to mark her absent when she isn't present. Make sure Mikan does her work Hotaru"

"I enjoy doing business with you Principal Souji, Shigeo-sensei."

The first bell rings so I turn toward the doors to head to class.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**2 Months later Homeroom Hotaru's POV**_

Sensei is teaching us how to solve a strange math problem but I already know it so I'm reading a novel.

Suddenly I feel my phone vibrate.

Everyone turns their heads to stares at me.

"Miss Imai your phone should be off" –sensei

I ignore him. The caller is my mom. She never called me before during school hours so I answer knowing it had to be some type of emergency.

"Hello?" I say into my phone

"Hotaru come to the hospital right now its Mikan her water broke!" –mom

"I'm on my way"

I hurry out of the room but am stopped by sensei.

"Where do you think you're doing? There's class right now get back to your seat this instant"

"There's something more important than your lessons sorry" I turn to Sumire, Nonoko, and Anna.

"Guys coming?" they hurry to join me at the door way.

Flaming Stars start to get up as well.

"Not you guys" I say quickly but sternly.

The boys sit back down.

I called for a limo and we're at the hospital in minutes.

I see my mom in a hallway and hurry to her.

"She's in there. She's been in labor for two hours!" –mom

I rush into the room and hurry to Mikan's side.

The rule limits one guest in the delivering room so Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire cannot go in.

I grab Mikan's hand which is shaking.

"Hotaru!" –Mikan

"Stay calm"

"UGHHH!"

"…1…" –nurse

"…2…" –nurse

"…3…" –nurse

"Push now!" –doctor

"UGHHH!" "ACKK!"

_**2 hours later Normal POV**_

Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, and Htaru's parents were gathered around Mikan's hospital bed with an exhausted but smiling Mikan holding a sleeping baby girl.

She was safely delivered.

A nurse came in with some paper work in her hands.

"This is your daughter's birth certificate all that's needed to complete it is your signature. All the other paperwork has already been completed by your friend here and her parents" the nurse points to Hotaru and places the certificate on the table at the end of the bed.

Mikan moves to sign the paper she notices the space for the father's signature is empty but she hides her pain of seeing that.

"Thank you Miss Sakura" the nurse says before leaving with the paper to make a copy.

As soon as the door closes they start talking.

The nurse comes back 5 minutes later with the certificate and says Mikan can leave in 2 days.

_**1 month later Natsume's POV**_

Only a week before winter break starts can't wait.

Mikan's been absent for nearly 3 months though her step-sister does not seem the least bit worried about it. I've been pestering Mikan's friends to tell me where she is but they don't say anything. I had started annoyed them a week after she was absent which was 3 months ago.

Sensei enters and everyone quiets down.

"Okay everyone this winter break the Academy is offering every single student a vacation to Alaska for the entire two weeks. The suites will be paid for and the activities as well. If you're going pack a lot of winter clothes, you'll be spending Christmas and New Year's there. If you would like to go fill out these forms.

Sensei passes one packet to everyone.

"Give me another one" –Hotaru

"Huh?" –sensei

"I said give me another one. Are you deaf?"

He gives Hotaru a second one qithout another question since she is one of his top students.

After school Hotaru's mansion Hotaru's POV

"I'm back" –Hotaru

"Oh Hotaru hi" –Mikan

I see Mikan sitting on a couch in the living room with her daughter sleeping in her arms

"Here" I hand her the field trip forms.

"What is this?"

"Papers to fill out to go on vacation for winter break with the other students it's all paid for by the school everyone but Luna in going in our class."

"What?! I can't go other students will see me there. What am I supposed to do with Akemi? I can't just leave."

"Bring her along. She sleeps for most of the day. Keep her in our suite. No one will know. Besides you need a break. You'll have to make an appearance in front of your classmates soon. You're going back to school after the vacation"

"I guess. Wait, what you mean _our_ suite?"

"You are sharing a suite with Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, and me. It's big enough to sleep 10 people anyway."

"But Hotaru"

"No buts you need a break"

"Fine"

_**Next day Natsume's POV**_

"Please hand in your forms for the vacation if you have them filled out" –sensei

Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Kitsuneme, and I plan on going it would probably keep us away from the paparazzi and my gang also wanted to go after they found out their girlfriends were going.

We turn in our forms and I notice Hotaru handing in two.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Why did you hand in two forms" I asked when the teacher did not question it but instead checked off two name.

"One's Mikan's form" –Hotaru

I feel everyone turning their heads toward me. No one has heard of Mikan for a long time.

"She's going?" I ask with a little bit of excitement in my voice.

"Yes, what is it to you?"

I feel so happy but I hid it well with a stoic face. I've missed Mikan.

"Nothing never mind"

She raises an eyebrow but then shrugs and heads to her seat.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**First day of Winter break Mikan's POV**_

We're at the airport right now that is heading for Alaska International Airport. There are two planes. One plane was assigned for the boys and one for the girls so I don't have to worry about showing Akemi to all the girls. They all thought she was cute. I made up a cover story that Akemi was my aunt and uncle's daughter who passed away in a car accident and I was recently given her to take care of. They believed it without doubts.

_**Hours later Alyeska Resort in Alaska Normal POV**_

"Wow this suite is so cool!" –Anna

"I know. I'm glad I came" –Mikan

"The view is magnificent!" –Nonoko

"It's okay" –Hotaru

"Let's pick our rooms" –Sumire

"Mikan should get the biggest room I asked for a crib to be placed in it anyways" –Hotaru

"Awww thanks Hotaru you're the best" –Mikan

"Whatever oh and the nanny is coming" –Hotaru

"Who is the nanny I'm not sure about leaving Akemi alone with a stranger"

"It's nothing to worry about she was my nanny when I was a baby and my parents were away. She moved to Alaska when I grew up and she retired"

"Okay, what's here name?"

We near a knock.

"You'll find out now"

Mikan opens the door revealing an elderly woman with completely gray hair looks about 60.

"Hello you must be Sakura-san I am Chitose Imai-san's old nanny."

"Hello you could call me Mikan it's nice to meet you come in please"

"So who is the child I will watch over?"

"She's sleeping right now this way please"

Mikan leads Chitose to her room and explains Akemi's needs.

The boys are on the 3rd floor in the resort and the girls are on the 4th. Teachers, counselors, and chaperones (refer to them as guardians) are staying on the 5th. The 1st and 2nd floor was occupied with shops and restaurants.

After they unpacked they headed to the 2nd floor where the other students and guardians were eating. Mikan had left Akemi in the suite with the nanny. Mikan gave Chitose her number in case Akemi cannot be handled.

The girls got their food and headed to where Natsume and his friends were seating.

All the boys and teachers in the food court greeted Mikan happily when they saw her.

When they seated themselves at Natsume's table they started talking like she was never gone.

_**Next day Mikan's POV**_

My friends and I had coats in our hands as we were about to leave our suite to go skiing.

I opened the door to face Natsume and his friends behind him.

"Hi" He greets me with one of those rare smiles.

"Hey" I smile happily to see him.

We all head to the elevator my friends talking with their boyfriends and me talking to Natsume about what has been happening at school while I was absent.

We put on our coats before we stepped out of the resort.

Everyone decides to go snowboarding or skiing so we grab what we want.

Me and Natsume get a snowboard.

_**At the top of the mountain**_

"I'll race you down unless you're scared to loss to me" Natsume says with an evil smirk

"As if. You'll be the one losing" I fire back

"Really? Then, ready" we prepare our boards on the mountain's edge

"Set" I say giving him an excited smile which he returns

"GO!" we both yell and take off on our boards down the steep hill

_**Hotaru's POV**_

We just arrived at the top of the hill and Mikan and Natsume are already taking off on their own.

I head to the edge and look down to where they went down and see that Natsume is winning so far but Mikan was close behind.

Yuu, Anna, Koko, Nonoko, Kitsuneme, and Sumire were all positioning themselves at the edge ready to go.

I'm on skies so I plan on going after they all leave.

Wonder where Ruka is.

I was about to turn around to search for him when I was suddenly pushed down the hill.

I turned my head while going down and saw Ruka the cause of the push and was beginning to go down with everyone else.

Ruka is so gonna get it for pushing me.

I turn back forward and concentrate on getting down the mountain.

_**Mikan's POV**_

I reached the bottom of the hill after Natsume.

"I win" he says simply as soon as I reach him

"Whatever" I answer annoyed

"Wanna go again?"

I was about to answer yes when I felt my phone vibrate. Chitose was the caller.

"Hello?"

"Mikan please come back Akemi has woken up from her nap, I know she wants milk but it seems she is picky today and wants her mom to feed and carry her"

I hear crying in the background as Chitose is trying to talk on the phone.

"I'll be right there" I hang up

"I'll take up your offer another time I gotta go now"

"What? Why?" Natsume looks concerned

"Just because bye"

"Wait!" he hurries to follow me

I hurry into my suite and shut the door before he could enter.

I run to my room where the crying is coming from and see Chitose trying to calm Akemi and looks relieved when she sees me at the doorway. I rush to take Akemi from Chitose's arms and start rocking her as her crying softens.

I tell Chitose she can rest for today and heads to her room in the suite.

I head to the kitchen and give her a bottle of heated milk and go to sit on a couch in the living room.

Akemi was half way through drinking her milk when I heard a knock.

I signed deeply.

I went to open it with Akemi still in my arms.

_**Natsume's POV**_

I'd been waiting outside for 5 minutes when I decided to knocked.

To my surprise she opened the door quickly.

She wasn't looking at me but something in her arms.

I follow her gaze.

She was holding a baby; it looked about 2 months old.

I stare at it speechless. The baby's hair was the same color as Mikan's and its eyes where exactly like mine. Her face features were Mikan's.

The baby was like a combination of me and Mikan.

"Natsume" Mikan says calmly snapping me out of my thoughts

"Come in I'll explain please don't be mad" she says quietly

She leads me to the living room we sit on the couch need to each other.

None of us spoke for a while.

I broke the silence.

"The baby's mine right? You were the girl I partnered with during the Valentine's Day masquerade ball in 11th grade. I did the math. She looks two months old. Two months ago was exactly nine months from the time we did _it_. Why didn't you tell me?" I said sternly

"I can't deny that the baby isn't yours. She has your eyes and your best features. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to know that I was the crazy drunk girl back then and that I didn't know what I was doing."

"What happened was also my fault I was drunk too but not that much. It's not easy for me to get drunk but I wanted you so badly that I did it to you."

"If you don't want your daughter in your life I don't mind I can support her. Hotaru's family doesn't mind me staying with them"

"Of course I want my daughter…um"

"Akemi…Akemi Hyuuga"

I stare at her wide eyed at the last name

"It was Hotaru's idea to put your last name on her birth certificate" she blushes lightly

"Of course I want my daughter, Akemi, in my life… and I want you in my life Mikan"

"Really?!" she looks at me. Happiness finally showing in her eyes and smile.

She looks so beautiful with that smile.

_**Mikan's POV**_

Natsume suddenly leans toward me and kisses me.

I blush madly as I remember what happened the night of the dance.

The kiss reminded me of it how it was just as passionate as those months ago.

We pulled away for air.

I smile at him and he smirks.

Suddenly I near soft giggles.

I look down and Natsume does too at the same time.

Akemi is giggling and reaching for Natsume.

"She knows you her father"

"Of course she would she has my brain"

I pouted .

He chuckled.

I handed him Akemi and he gladly toke her in his arms.

Natsume lightly kisses my forehead and we head outside after dressing Akemi

We find our friends outside sitting at a table near an outdoor café.

No one says anything. Hotaru must have predicted this when we disappeared from the slope and told everyone.

I smile and sit down with Natsume besides me.

As soon as we sit down Ann, Nonoko, and Sumire start asking questions about me and Natsume and I answered all of them.

We left an hour later since it has gotten darker and the temperature is dropping quickly.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**Two Weeks Later Monday**_

Winter break has ended. I spent most of my time with Natsume and Akemi at the resort those were some of my best memories. Natsume had given me back the bracelet I left behind the night of the dance. It's adjustable so I put it on Akemi.

I've decided to go back to school today with a lot of persuading from my friends and Natsume.

I would have to stand up to Luna sooner or later.

I entered my classroom for the first time in months and head to my seat.

The only person who didn't go on the trip was Luna probably because she wanted to come back and brag about going on a more luxurious and high class vacation.

Sure enough she was talking about going to England and staying at over a dozen 5 star hotels.

As soon as I seated myself I noticed Luna giving me a snobby look and she walked toward me.

"What the fuck is your problem bitch" –Luna

I don't answer but continue reading my book.

Luna gets really angry that I'm ignoring her as if she was invisible.

Some grabs my book suddenly.

I look up to see that Luna had grabbed it and thrown it across the room.

"Answer me you bitch!"

I stare at her with boredom in my eyes.

"Answer what?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Because I am a student like everyone else and I'm here to learn" I say as if it was the most obvious thing.

And sure enough the whole class starts laughing at Luna even Flaming Stars; at how silly her question was.

"Why you stupid maid you made me look bad on purpose so you could impress Flaming Stars"

"She's not your maid and she never was or will be" –Hotaru

"Of course she is and she always will be"

"She is supposed to be your step-sister but you and your mother abused her" –Natsume

I had told him and the rest of Flaming Stars about my problems with my step-family back at the winter resort. They had looked like they would explode with anger especially Natsume.

Luna suddenly goes all cutesy and gives a flirty look at Natsume when he spoke. Her eyes started showing fake tears when he finished talking.

"_Natsume_ how could you side with a low class like Mikan I would never abuse my only sister it's my mom who forces me to" Luna says with too much sweetness in her voice

"Terrible lie you do know that Mikan's father always had secret video cameras throughout the entire house right? And they're always recording" –Hotaru

"_WHAT_!" –Luna

"Yep and it's all right here" Natsume shows her a CD.

"Footage of every time she got abused and it comes with time and dates" –Anna

"Might wanna start packing cause you're going to jail" –Sumire

Luna stares at my friends and Flaming Stars with a really angry face.

When she hears jail she rushes out of class.

Don't know where she plans on going but don't care as long as she is not in my life.

_**Few Days later Saturday**_

My friends are at Flaming Stars' house watching the news on the flat screen TV in their living room.

Natsume was sitting on a couch and I was beside him with Akemi in my hands.

Hotaru and Ruka were sitting on the other side of the L-couch.

Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko were sitting with their boyfriends on another couch.

The TV news changed scene changed quickly but me and everyone else were fully paying attention when Luna and Himeko's pictures went up.

"Luna and Himeko Koizumi are reported dead due to a car crash after trying to run away from the police when trying to escape the charges that they hold for abusing their step-sister/daughter whose name will not be revealed. Surveillance tap on the highway showed that they lost control of their car during a police chase and it smashed into a wall. The car went up in flames in seconds without giving chance for the Koizumis to get out of the car. Here you see both of them trying to get out of the car but are trapped by the flames." –TV news announcer

Sure enough there was a clip of Luna and Himeko trying to escape the scene but couldn't since there was fire everywhere. The tape even shows then getting on fire and their bodies going limp.

"They died before the fire could be put out. That'll be it for now and we'll be right back after these commercials" TV news announce says before the screen switches to a car commercial.

I look at Hotaru and so does everyone else waiting for an explanation.

She glares at all of us.

"All I did was get the tapes of your abuse; ask _him_" she points at Natsume next to me.

We turn our heads toward him.

He smirks.

"Well it wasn't that hard. Told the police what you told me; handed a copy of the video. Got a lawyer. He fought well against the Koizumis lawyer. My lawyer won the court battle. You got all your father's wealth back and the house is all yours. The Koizumis were supposed to go to jail but as soon as they found out they lost they ran away. They packed all their clothes and belongings and ran away well until they got into the car crash that is."

Everyone went quiet even Akemi who was giggling from playing with my hair stopped.

It was minutes before someone spoke up.

"Well at least they saved you the trouble of throwing out all their thing's" –Nonoko

Everyone bursts out laughing.

Hotaru stands up quickly.

"I'll get some butlers to move your things back to your house" –Hotaru. She hurries away.

Natsume pulls me away from the living room.

"Hey can I move in with you it gets too crowded her with my gang's girlfriends always around"

My eyes widen.

He chuckles.

"That'd be awesome Akemi would have her father always around and I won't be lonely"

Hotaru has the butlers and maids move Natsume's things too.

"Oooooh lets go shopping tomorrow" Anna says while jumping slightly

"Yeah get you new clothes we'll pay!" Nonoko says equally as happy as her twin

I stare at then as me, Natsume, and Akemi were about to leave.

"Okay" I say slowly. "But why are you so excited this time?"

"Cause you never get clothes when shopping so the Koizumis don't know about your money but now we can finally see you wearing all the cute clothes we imagined you in" the twins squealed at the same time.

I sweat drop.

"Well I'll be going now bye"

"Bye Mikan, Natsume, Akemi" Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko say in unison

"See yea later man" –Koko

"See you tomorrow" –Yuu

_**Mikan's Mansion**_

The butler and maids have already unpacked our things in the master bedroom and Akemi's things in the room next to ours.

The whole house was cleaned out of Luna and Himeko's things that they left behind few days ago when they started running away so there was no sign of them living here.

The walls were framed with pictures of my parents, Natsume, Akemi, and me.

The rooms that the Koizumis once occupied looked as if no one lived there.

I was sharing the master bedroom with Natsume but there was still so much space

The room had two big walk-in closets. My clothes didn't even fill it half way while Natsume's clothes fully occupied his closest since he was a model and singer and all that celebrity stuff. I'm sure Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko would force me to throw out my old clothes when we go shopping tomorrow.

The refrigerator and pantry were filled with food thanks to Hotaru so I decided to start cooking dinner it was getting late.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After Mikan graduated from Alice Academy she found out her mother owned a big company just like her father. Mikan's father's company was shut down by Himeko a while after he died.

Unlike her father's company her mother's was still being run by Mikan's aunt. Her aunt happily handed over the company to her niece and now Mikan was the respected CEO of the Sakura corps.

Natsume toke over his parents' company, the Hyuuga corps. It was worldwide news when Natsume married Mikan. They still live in the same mansion with Mikan and Natsume's friends living nearby.

Akemi is now 12 years old. She has a 10 year old brother, Morio. The littlest of the family was the 5 year old twins, one girl, Hana, and one boy, Haru.

_**Mikan's POV**_

"Mommmmy! Daddddy! Onii-chan doesn't let me play ball with him!" I hear Hana and Haru call in unison.

Natsume and I turn around from fixing sandwiches for lunch in the kitchen to see them running to us. I pick up Hana and Natsume gets Haru.

I sign annoyed.

Morio has his friends over and he usually ignores the twins during that time.

There have been a lot of improvements to my mansion. We added 2 basketball courts, 3 gazebos, a soccer field, a large flower garden, a spacious picnic area, and two pools to separate the kids since they often fight in the water. Sakura trees surround the borders of the backyard.

The basketball courts are side by side at the farthest part of the yard. The picnic area is next to it with a gazebo in the center and on the other side is the soccer field. The pools are around the center of the yard with a gazebo separating them. Another gazebo is near the main backyard entrance from the house. The garden surrounds the gazebo near the house away from the danger of the all the wild sports.

Natsume and I finish making lunch, pack everything in a basket and head out to the backyard with the twins still clinging to us.

I set the basket down on the picnic table in front of the gazebo and head over to the basketball court.

"Morio" I say strictly loud enough for him and his friends to hear

He sees the twins and starts freaking out.

"Sorry I'll play with them I'll play with them but don't take away from video games!" Morio begs.

Natsume chuckles.

"Well, I was just going to give you a warning to not be mean to your siblings and we were going to play with them until Akemi comes back from shopping but that works too" I smirk at my oldest son.

His face drops; totally surprised and looks really annoyed like he's going to throw a tantrum but hurries back to his friends to keep playing.

Morio looks more like Natsume and often acts like him but he can suddenly have my personality.

"I'm back! Mom! Dad!" Akemi shouts as she runs toward us

"Hello sweetie"

"Onee-chan play play play" Hana and Haru say as they run to hug their older sister

"Later, it's time to eat lunch" I say calmly

"Morio time to eat your friends too" –Natsume

"Okay come on guys _lunch_"

Morio and his friends sit on one table while Natsume, Akemi, the twins, and I sit on another picnic table.

The maids place the sandwiches and drinks in front of us, bows, and moves away.

I hear Morio shouting along with his gang about the basketball game but ignore it and turn my attention to the twins. I was sitting next to Natsume with Akemi and the twins across from us.

I giggle seeing Akemi trying to handle both kids at once. She does a good job after a little struggling.

Akemi and the twins leave soon to play in the soccer field. The other boys were already back on the court.

I sit next to Natsume under a Sakura tree watching the happiness of the children.

"Whattcha smiling about?" –Natsume

"At how I get to see my kids happy"

"Are you happy?"

"Of course! I have a beautiful place to raise my children. They're succeeding in the best ways possible. And I have a loving husband."

He smiles and leans over to kiss me.

As soon as it breaks Natsume speak.

"My life may not be perfect but it's what I've always dreamed of"

**END**


End file.
